Buckwheat
by Vanhishikha
Summary: Rikuo is almost nothing like his father. This Gyuki knows well. Gyuki/Rikuo slash


**A/N**: I demand more Gyuki love. Though it isn't stated, Rikuo is a bit older. Thirteen might make you an adult in the Yokai world, but it still squicks me a bit. Reviews would be appreciated but aren't necessarily important, I just want to know that people enjoyed what I wrote (as I haven't written in years). There really isn't much story to this, I just wanted to write filthy, filthy smut.

There may be a sequel, if enough people would like one. I am toying with the idea, but kind of on the fence about it. I write to please others as well as myself.

**Warnings**: a little loving, oral, past Gyuki/Rihan and current Gyuki/Rikuo

* * *

><p>He is almost nothing like his father.<p>

Where Rihan was hard muscle beneath the folds of his clothing, Rikuo is soft, skin smooth and unmarred by scars, callouses barely beginning to form on the pads of his fingers. Where Rihan's hair was thick and coarse and disobedient, Rikuo's is fine, a color between caramel and a rich dark chocolate, brushing against the nape of his neck.

Their build is similar, sure, exceedingly so when Rikuo is in his Night form, tall and thin, but Rihan was corded with lean muscle while Rikuo remains somewhat soft, as what little baby fat remains clings to him.

Gyuki notices these as he lays the boy out onto the unmade futon, lips pressed to the junction of Rikuo's neck and shoulder, suckling the flesh as he presses him against the plush _shikibuton_, a hand slipping between the folds of Rikuo's dark blue kimono. "G-Gyuki," Rikuo moans, softly, as a tongue strokes his collarbone and a hand finds his nipple, fingers roughened from centuries of wielding a sword rolling the pink nub gently. "Gyuki, it feels so-"

"Shh, Rikuo," the Yokai murmurs softly, head lifting from the boys chest to admire the flushed cheeks and long lashes as he pinches Rikuo's nipple, smirking as the boy arches his hips and lets out a choked cry. He loosens Rikuo's obi skillfully before parting the kimono fully, baring Rikuo's body the night air.

The boy trembles and moves to cover his lower half with his hands, only to have them knocked away by Gyuki's own. "Do not hide yourself from me," he says, and Rikuo obeys shyly, looking away as his hands slowly return to his sides, bunching in the thick fabric of the mattress. Gyuki purrs with pleasure at the sight and runs his hands down Rikuo's body.

He starts at the shoulders, pulling the fabric back and the boys arms free from the last trappings of his clothing, running a hand beneath Rikuo to lift him long enough to pull the kimono from beneath him and toss it into a darkened orner of the Third Heir's bedroom. He quickly strips himself as well before he runs his hands up the boys arms to his shoulders once more and leans down to press a quick kiss to Rikuo's lips.

He smiles, little more than an upward quirk of a lip before kissing the side of the boys mouth, moving quickly to Rikuo's neck. Gyuki sucks a lazy path down, leaving bruising little marks he knows that Rikuo will have to hide in the morning. "You taste good," he murmurs, licking the dip between Rikuo's pectorals before swiftly moving to suck a nipple.

The boy cries out in pleasure as he teases the pert, pink nub, licking and nibbling as Rikuo squirms beneath him, reaching up to tangle his hands in Gyuki's hair, tugging at the thick locks and gasping his name with pleasure. Leaving off, Gyuki moves lower, kissing a trail southward toward Rikuo's half erect member before taking the length into one of his large hands.

"You are beautiful like this, Rikuo," Gyuki strokes the member as he speaks, his low voice and gentle touch quickly rousing Rikuo's cock to full length. "Stretched out before me, flushed and ready." He leans close, nosing the thin hairs near the base of the boys length and breathing deep.

It is here that he notices one of the similarities between the Third Heir and his father. Their scent is the same, musky and rich with pheromones that stir Gyuki's loin. He breathes deep, ignoring the boys soft "S-stop, don't Gyuki-" and silences him with his tongue, swiping it over the turgid flesh slowly.

"Oooh," Rikuo murmurs as Gyuki's mouth descends, hands tugging roughly at the Yokai's hair. He licks a path from root to tip before sucking the head between his lips. "Gyuuuki..." the boy moans as Gyuki tongues the slit, savoring the taste and texture of the precome that drips onto his tongue.

It isn't long until Rikuo is a sobbing mess beneath him, twisting and moaning as Gyuki holds the boys thighs apart and drives him wild, licking and sucking the younng master's cock before dipping his head down to take the delicate sac into his mouth. Rikuo cries out, hips bucking as Gyuki's grip tightens and holds him still as he continues to taste.

Rikuo calls his name desparately. "Gyuki, I-I'm going to-"

"Come for me, Rikuo," Gyuki murmurs. The boy arches his back and shudders as he lets out a cry and obeys, coating his own stomach and chest with streams of creamy white , trembling all the while. A moment later he collapses against the futon as Gyuki releases his hold on Rikuo's legs, opting instead to trace a finger through the sticky.

"Beautiful," he repeats, licking his finger clean before dipping his head down to clean the young master of his own release.

Rikuo smiles up at him, sleepily, before the corners of his mouth turn down. "Hey, Gyuki," he starts, flushed cheeks growing more red. "What about...you know, you?"

Gyuki lifts his head and draws close to kiss the boy's mouth, chest rumbling with pleasure as Rikuo parted his lips and accepted his tongue, tasting his own release from the mouth of his lover. Pulling back several long kisses later Gyuki hooks an arm about the boy and rolls onto his back, pulling Rikuo close to his chest. "There is time for that later, Rikuo. For now, we rest."

Rikuo reluctantly nods as lay together, breath slowing in the aftermath of their lovemaking, naked and twisted together and sharing the cool buckwheat pillow. Gyuki shifts, reaching for the _taoruketto _that had been tossed aside earlier and pulling it over their quickly cooling bodies. Rikuo murmurs, softly and unintelligible as he curls against Gyuki, fingers pressed curled close to the Yokai's heart.

Where Rihan was flirty and seductive, Rikuo is affectionate and generous. Where Rihan was lewd and filthy about his needs in bed, Rikuo is shy. Rikuo is almost nothing like his father Gyuki thinks while pressing a kiss to the top of the boys head, and he does not mind at all.


End file.
